Um dia Comum
by Dark Rogue Russo
Summary: Um relato de um dia comum no quartel mais querido de Central City. Estrelando Coronel Roy Mustang,como seu anfitrião e narrador, fazendo o que ele mais gosta...


**Um dia comum **

Ante de mais nada, deixe-me te contextualizar, minha cara : estamos no meio de uma aula interminável. O professor está falando baixo sobre um assunto que não faz nenhum sentido (e não tem fórmulas, nem números), olho ao meu redor e , acredite, não tem uma alma prestando atenção no pobre docente ... alguns desenham, outros apenas olham , mas a maioria dorme ... se não fosse aquele café expresso duplo, certamente estaríamos nesse último grupo. Como uma boa nerd, você escreve tudo (numa esperança de conseguir decifrar as aulas no último momento antes da prova). Até que essa é uma idéia boa, mas não passa de ilusão. Então, me acompanhe nesta viagem, você não vai se arrepender...

Escorregando seus dedos para dentro da bolsa , encontrará um livrinho pequeno e ilustrado. Vá em frente, abra ... o professor está tão imerso em seu próprio vazio que nem notará ...

Isso, boa otaku.

Estamos em 1914 em um lugar chamado, qual é o nome mesmo desse país? Bem ... estamos na cidade central, eu estou tentando fazer o meu trabalho burocrático enquanto o sol brilha lá fora . Olho pela janela e lá está você, concentrada atirando em um alvo de papel ... tem um cãozinho do seu lado, seu fiel Black Hayate... por Deus, não tinha nome pior não? O pobre bichinho vai ficar traumatizado! Não podia ser Snoopy? Ah é, ainda não inventariam essas tirinhas ... anyway, como sempre, eu começo a bolar um plano mirabolante para fugir de meus afazeres e ir te desconcentrar ... sim, eu A-DO-RO fazer isso ... mas você não sabe o porque ... e do jeito que eu sou lento... ok, ok ... mas você também podia facilitar as coisas pra mim, né? Pelo menos uma vez você poderia baixar a guarda ( e o revólver também, né 1° Tenente ... afinal eu não quero morrer tão cedo assim! )

Continuando ... com a maior cara-de-pau, eu mando meus subordinados continuarem trabalhando (como bons peões) enquanto eu vou pegar um livro no gramado, digo, na biblioteca ( ou alguma desculpa assim ...) Arrumo o uniforme e saio de cabeça erguida (ouvindo os comentários indecentes daqueles folgados ... ninguém mais respeita um herói de guerra! Essa juventude está perdida mesmo...).Passo pelos corredores com pressa e cara de concentrado, pra ninguém me deter ... nem mesmo meu melhor amigo com a foto da filhinha dele, nem uma armadura de quatro metros e oitenta, (ok, é bem menor, mas chama uma atenção dos infernos) e seu chibi-irmão irritante ... falo que estou indo numa missão ultra-importante ... mas ele logo retruca "que feio coronel, indo pra um encontro no meio do expediente!" ... pirralhinho folgado ... depois eu estralo os dedos e acabo com a raça dele ...

Paro de repente. Ah não, o Fuhrer vindo em minha direção! Ele não deveria estar na sala dele trabalhando? Ah é, eu também ... acho que ele ainda não me viu, vou me esconder nessa sala aqui ...

Abro a porta e me meto lá dentro ...está escuro e tem uns barulhos estranhos ... uns _oh John ... oh John_ ... Oh não... Havoc seu imprestável, se esfregando dentro do armário na hora do trabalho ?! Francamente ... é por isso que eu tenho sempre tanto trabalho pra fazer ... peão inútil ... mais tarde eu estralo os dedos queimo esse desgraçado ...

Ok, a barra deve estar limpa agora... abro a porta e nada de Fuhrer. Ufa! Bem, continuo em minha missão ... vou andando concentrado, com cara de preocupado pelos corredores ... deus, quando vão inventar o teletransporte?! O que o povo da Politécnica fica fazendo na faculdade que não inventaram ainda o maldito teletransporte?!!? Ah sim, 1914 ... nem tem politécnica ainda ...

Continuando, finalmente chego até o jardim .Esse seu cãozinho tem a audácia de rosnar pra mim ... PRA MIM! Seu superior!!! Ah é, ele é teu escravo, não meu ... Mesmo com a minha presença anunciada, você não pára de atirar para me receber ...

"Matando trabalho de novo, Coronel ?"

"É ..."( o vento mexendo em seus cabelos... é tão lindo) "digo, não ... Vim apenas solicitar ... solicitar ... hã ... " (ah , sabe o que é? Eu sou um idiota que sai com todas as mulheres desse mundo mas na verdade eu queria é me casar com você e ter filhinhos atiradores! ) " ... que a Srta. ..." ( case comigo?) ...

"..."

Aquela figura angelical parou de atirar ... será que lê pensamentos também?!? (meeeedo) .. ah não, acabou a munição ... ou é agora ou nunca...

"Primeira Tenente, a srta poderia ..." (ai, esses olhos ... são tão ... fatais ... vai me matar , isso sim ... me matar e dar meus restos pro cachorro ! Não ... ele só como carne de primeira qualidade )

"Coronel, o senhor precisa de alguma coisa? "

(Além de você lá em casa? ) "Não ... somente vim solicitar que a srta encontre imediatamente o tenente Havoc ... ele precisa entregar alguns relatórios... com urgência."

Ai ... já ta atirando de novo ... não queria ser aquele alvo ... apesar de que ...

"Ele está no quartinho de dispensa do segundo andar senhor ..."

"Jura?" ( meeeedoOoOo) "Bem, nesse caso , eu mesmo vou chamá-lo ... obrigado tenente."

Vou voltar pro meu trabalho ... encarar aqueles olhares inquisidores de meus peões e fazer aqueles malditos relatórios antes qu-

"Coronel ?"

"Sim ?" ( não atire em mim!)

"Da próxima vez que o senhor vier me espionar, traga comida para o Black Hayate, assim ele não rosnará mais..."

"Claro ..." (suspiros)

E eu volto para minha sala ... no caminho cumprimento o Fuhrer ( só passeia , hein folgado? ) ... pego uma foto da Elysia ( pois Hughes estava me procurando para mostrar como ela fica linda de vestido novo ... como ela fica linda de qualquer jeito e blábláblá) ... bato na porta daquele lugar nefasto e mando o Havoc voltar para o trabalho ... ( só não taco fogo AGORA pq não sei quem está se esfregando com ele ) , cumprimento a Armadura e o Chibi-kun (dou uns trocados pra eles não me infernizarem mais ) ... e finalmente, retorno para aquela pilha de papel ... ai deus, mais uma tarde longa e tediosa ... até os meus peões já se cansaram e foram fazer outras coisas ... pô , assim não dá! Desisto de ser Fuhrer e obrigar as mulheres do exército a usarem mini-saias ... babando ... nossa... você ...de mini-saia ... será o dia mais feliz da minha vida ( e provavelmente o último ...). Volto pro trabalho, já que não tem jeito mesmo ... e você, cara otaku... volte pra aula agora!! se não consegue escrever uma maldita fic em que eu finalmente fique com a Riza-chan, presta atenção ou eu estralo os meus dedos...

Fim

Ok ... dessa vez , isto( essa coisa que vc está lendo) merece explicações ... vamos lá ...

Narrador é o Roy Mustang ( Tenente Coronel Roy Mustang ... blábláblá ... famigerado EMO do Full Metal Alchequist)

Sabe como é, qdo **_todas_** as suas aulas tem 1h40 , vc acaba viajando muitas vezes ... mas eu não escrevi isso na aula ... mas no trampo ( não que faça diferença alguma ... )

E, por fim, qual leitora de FMA não queria ser ou a Winry ou a Hawkeye ? ponto final ...

Ah , sim, eu não sou dona do FMA ... lógico que não... quem escreve uma fic como essa não tem capacidade de criar um manga tão bom assim...

Disclayme : Bem, eu até queria ser a dona do FMA, mas eu ainda não ganhei na loteria e a Arakawa não ficou louca o suficiente pra querer vender os direitos ... Mas, pensa positivo, qdo eu for dona, eu ressuscitarei o Hughes! E todas as garotas do mundo poderão ter um Hughes só pra elas (e 1 Roy pra cada 20, fazer o quê)...


End file.
